


Slime Time Live!

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [15]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 16:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16308950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Welcome to Slime Time Live!  Your host is the Joker.  Your contestants:  Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin.  The game?  Death.





	Slime Time Live!

“Welcome to Slime Time Live with our contestants, Batgirl, Nightwing, and Robin!”

Joker stood on a podium in front of several Arkham villains and their henchmen. Behind him, tied up, were the three heroes, struggling to get free of their bonds. They had tracked Joker down to this old television studio where they’d hoped to take him by surprise. Unfortunately, the surprise was on them.

“I’m your host, the Debonair Duke of Droll, the Clown Prince of Crime, the Joker!” The audience applauded. “And now, for our first guest, Nightwing. He’s the oldest of our little crimefighters here, and he’s the one who recently beat our dear Clayface at his own game in the dental industry. Say hello, Nightwing!”

“Go to hell,” Nightwing snapped, still trying to work on the ropes that held his arms tight behind his back.

Joker’s face fell. “Now, that’s no way to talk to our nice audience. But we’ll take it for now.

“Now, ladies and gentlemen, since our first contestant was so quick to mouth off, let’s wash that mouth out with soap. What’s that I’m hearing? We don’t have any soap? Well, how about a substitute? Clayface! It’s show time!”

A curtain pulled back to reveal Clayface up on the catwalk above the heroes. He let part of himself ooze down onto Nightwing’s head. Dick clamped his mouth shut. Clay pooled down over his face, settling on his lips. It formed a hand and squeezed Nightwing’s jaw, forcing his mouth open. As soon as it had room, the clay shoved itself inside Nightwing’s mouth, making him gag. He fell forward, the ropes around him the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground. His knees buckled and his eyes watered as he choked on Clayface.

Beside him, Robin and Batgirl looked on in horror.

“Make him stop,” Robin yelled. “You’ll kill him.”

“That’s the idea, birdbrain,” Joker said. The audience applauded.

“Next on to our Batgirl. She doesn’t say much, but certainly any woman likes a mud facial. It really cleans those pores!”

Cass ducked her head as more of Clayface rained down on her, caking around her face until it created a full mask, blocking up her nose and mouth. She stood still, holding her breath, even as Nightwing beside her grew red with lack of air.

Robin’s eyes grew wide as he looked back at Joker, wondering what was in store for him.

“And now, what do you think, audience? A full mud special?”

Clayface dripped down onto Robin, coating his entire body with clay.

“You won’t get away with this,” Tim yelled, just before the mud sealed him completely.

“Who’s going to stop me?” Joker asked dryly. “Batman?”

There was a flash of something metallic and suddenly Clayface gave out a yell as he was being frozen again.

“Batman!” Joker cried, looking around.

With Clayface frozen, so too were the parts of him surrounding the heroes. A batarang went whizzing by, smashing Cass’ mud mask and crashing into Tim’s clay sarcophagus, breaking his head free. A shadow fell over the studio as two capes fell to the stage below. Batman went after the Joker while Spoiler went for the three tied up.

“Nightwing,” Cass said, shaking her head as Spoiler went to her first. She turned and headed for Nightwing instead.

He hung limply in his bonds, unconscious and unbreathing. Spoiler took a batarang and slit the ropes, catching Nightwing as he fell. She laid him down on the ground, then ran to free Batgirl.

“Batman,” Robin yelled as Batgirl and Spoiler broke him free. “Nightwing’s down!”

Batman returned from the audience, who know lay in a mass of unconscious bodies, and ran to Nightwing’s motionless form. With effort, he pried the clay from Dick’s mouth, reaching in and pulling out more and more of it until his airways were clear. He leaned down and began CPR.

One, two, three. Breathe.

One, two, three. Breathe.

One, two, three. Breathe.

The others gathered around, watching, praying. Batman worked methodically, pressing on Dick’s chest, breathing into his mouth. Stephanie closed her eyes, not wanting to look anymore.

Suddenly, a coughing, retching sound came to her ears and she opened her eyes. Dick was alive, spitting up the last of the clay that had been shoved down his throat. His face was red and he gasped for breath, but he was alive.

Batman picked him up. “The car’s waiting outside. We need to get him home.”

The others nodded and headed for the door. Batman called the commissioner on the way out, telling him where to pick up Clayface and the others. Unfortunately, the Joker had gotten away in the commotion. But Bruce would be out again and he would catch him. For now, he had to take care of his children. All of them.


End file.
